


修学旅行（上）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Relationships: 胜出 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	修学旅行（上）

1

国三，是一个十分忙碌的阶段。每个人都为了未来而奋斗，为了升学而拼尽全力的读书，为了想要成为梦想中的英雄而努力提升个性。

忙碌，将每个人的生活填满，没有人有那个空闲去感受离别前的伤感。

但是，国三除了读书提升个性外，对这些被家里当鸡崽子护着的学生们来说最期待的应该就是修学旅行了！

尤其当大家知道这次修学旅行的目的地竟然是北海道时，更是欢呼雀跃，有些人压根就不在乎老师还在讲台上，直接掏出手机在查北海道有什么旅游胜地以及特产。

而爆豪胜己则是将椅子往后一靠，倾倒在身后绿谷出久的课桌上，头向后仰去。

他嘴角轻扬，双眼半眯，犀利的目光直射向绿谷出久，慢悠悠地将颤抖着的人看得头冒冷汗后才缓缓出声。

“废久，你会去的吧？”

绿谷在感受到桌子的震动时便匆匆低下了头，放在大腿上的手紧紧握成拳头，掌心已经被不停冒出的冷汗濡湿。

说实话，他不想去，他真的不想去，因为一旦去了绝对会逃不过小胜的手掌心的，但是他不敢反驳，他怕一旦反驳了会遭受到更加可怕的对待。

抬起头，他的目光左右移动着，就是不敢看爆豪那双赤红的眸，嘴角扯开一个难看的笑容，声音颤抖。

“肯，肯定会去的。”

说完他又赶忙低下头看着自己握在一起的手，生怕对方会通过对视看出自己内心真实的想法。

对于绿谷明显逃避的态度，爆豪也难得的不恼，他嗤笑一声把椅子摆正单手撑着脑袋，漫不经心地听着台上老师絮絮叨叨地讲着一些注意事项。

2

看着那个熟悉的大黄背包，爆豪只想说“土爆了”，不过他今天心情很好，就什么都不说了。

绿谷战战兢兢地走在队伍的最后头，他的眼中闪烁着不知会发生什么事的惊恐，他有点后悔了，他不应该来参加修学旅行。随随便便找个理由请假就行了，或者把自己弄得真的生病也好，这样就有正当的理由能不去了，而不是这样在这里彷徨不安。

一群人上了新干线，每个人身边都有朋友陪着，只有绿谷身边没有任何人，他就像一团空气，所有人都自动无视了他，不主动跟他交流，自然也不会主动跟他坐在一起。所以，他的座位竟然成为最宽松的位置。

“跟上……”

新干线开了有一段时间，突然，身边走过一人，熟悉的嗓音在头顶响起，就像是条件反射，等那人向后走了一段距离后，绿谷头低低的，尽量将自己的身子缩得小小的，跟在那人后面，所幸他坐在最后，也没人发现他离开了。

爆豪在卫生间门口停下，来不及停下脚步的绿谷“啪”的一下撞在爆豪的背上，坚硬的肌肉撞得他泪眼婆娑，生理性泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

“进去！”

“？”

绿谷双眸含泪歪着脑袋一脸疑惑地看着爆豪，一时间，他不明白对方什么要自己进到卫生间。

这样的表情让爆豪的喉咙上下滚动了下，暴躁地“啧”了一声，就强硬地将人拉进洗手间并快速反锁。

“唔！”

背部撞到洗手池，绿谷不禁痛呼出声，只不过还没等他缓过劲来，就被爆豪按着脑袋，力道之大压得他只能蹲在地上。

视线骤然降低，进入眼睑的是那条松松垮垮的裤子，他的目光接触到的赫然是爆豪的胯。

就算再怎么愚蠢，绿谷也明白爆豪想要做什么。

“不，不行！”

想都没想，绿谷立马拒绝，他头部向后仰去，跟爆豪的手形成对抗。

“你他妈的给老子蹲好，让你干嘛就干嘛！还是……”

暴怒的声音骤然压低，爆豪弯下腰在绿发少年的头顶低声威胁。

“你想让外面的所有人知道你正在厕所里不知羞耻的求我干你？”

“！！！”

爆豪的话令绿谷的脸颊爆红，他相信小胜会做出这样的事情，如果小胜说是自己引诱他的，所有人都会相信吧？而他就只会被当成恬不知耻的贱货吧。

洁白的牙齿紧咬下唇，苍白的嘴唇染上一丝艳色，颤抖地抬起手将面前这人的腰带解开裤子拉下，硕大半硬的阴茎就这样拍打在他的脸上，淡淡的腥味也窜入鼻尖。

脸色惨白地盯着离开内裤的束缚就越发嚣张硬起的性器，绿谷深吸一口气，抬手握住青筋环绕的柱身，嘴唇向前探去轻轻吮吸着吐出一丝粘液的龟头，将上头的液体尽数舔去吞进肚里。

用舌头将龟头和柱身舔舐湿润后，又把阴茎下那两粒饱满的卵蛋含进口中用牙齿轻咬几下，感受到手中沉甸甸的性器兴奋地跳了跳之后，才将涨大的性器吞入口中。

绿谷被迫给爆豪口交过无数次，就算再怎么蠢笨也差不多懂得了口交的技巧，刚刚的做法已经让爆豪的呼吸粗重了几分，拽着绿谷绿色海藻头发的手也紧了紧。

头发被扯痛让绿发少年的嘴不由得松动了些，被嘴唇包裹的牙齿磕到硬挺的柱身上，略微的钝痛感令爆豪不由得轻嘶出声。

“嘶！你这个废物，连口交都做不好！本来在车上想要放过你的！既然你上面的嘴控制不好，那就用你下面的吧！”

“不要，不要，小胜，现在还在车上，还会有人要用厕所的！”

“哈？你他妈的还敢反驳老子！老子说什么就是什么，你可以再大声点，把所有人都叫来看看你这个废物书呆子被男人肏得淫水横流的身体！”

“呜呜呜，不要……”

听到爆豪的威胁，绿谷的声音与挣扎果然小了下来，他被身后那人压在洗手台上，冰冷的台面搁得他的腹部很是难受。

内裤连同裤子都被拔了下来，两瓣富有肉感的臀被分开，因为惊恐而一收一缩的粉色菊穴就这样映入爆豪猩红的瞳中。

用柱身上的口水以及马眼处溢出的粘液在翕张穴口处蹭了蹭，随手扩张了一下，就尽数没入紧致的菊穴中，穴口处的皱褶被巨大的性器撑平。

深处的嫩肉层层叠叠，已经习惯被进入肉穴在阴茎进入的一瞬间层层叠叠的软肉就开心地吸附上去，肠肉不自觉地蠕动讨好着体内的不速之客，爽得爆豪情不自禁地叹慰出声。

“操，真他妈爽！”

如果要说身下这个无个性的废物有什么地方好，估计也就只有这个无论怎么干都紧得要死的屁眼了。

猛烈的插入令绿谷难受得扭动着屁股，虽然没有受伤，这样草率的扩张还是让他又疼又难耐。只不过臀部还没晃动几下就被大力地拍了一巴掌。

“啪”的一声重响在狭窄的厕所内响起，肉感十足的臀部被拍得翻起一阵肉浪，白皙的皮肤上迅速泛起一个艳红的巴掌印。

这巨大的拍打声让绿谷连疼痛都忘了，吓得屏住呼吸僵在原地，后穴更是缩得死紧让穴里的巨物寸步难移。

“妈的！”

爆豪暗骂一声。

“把你的骚穴给老子放松点，你是要夹断我吗！”

绿谷快速摇动着脑袋否认，他不敢开口，他怕一开口就会有呻吟声溢出，身体已经习惯了被插入，疼痛缓过后，有一股酥麻的感觉渐渐地从两人相交的地方升腾。

腰肢不自觉地轻晃，似乎在暗示身后那位还没开干的少年这具身体已经准备好了。

收到讯息的爆豪自然不可能客气，他冷笑了一下便大开大合地肏干起来。

绿谷两手撑着洗手台上的镜面，头埋在双臂之间，嘴唇紧咬，不停有白色的雾气从嘴唇两侧的缝隙中吐出。

粗重的呼吸声，压抑的喘息声，肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声在两个人进入都有些拥挤的厕所中响起，由于空间窄小，这些声音在绿发少年的耳中就像被方大了数十倍，真是震耳欲聋。

惧怕被发现的惊恐，令绿谷全身僵硬，身后被不断抽插的肉穴也紧紧地咬住在身体里不停动作的阴茎，令抽插的动作都慢了不少。

“扣扣扣”的声音随着门外那声“有人在里面吗？”的问话响起，外面的动静吓得绿谷的身体紧绷到极点，后穴甚至缩进得让体内那根性器无法挪动半分。

爆豪不爽极了，他无法抽动，就故意用圆润的龟头不停碾压着绿谷体内突起的一点，爽得他的头向上高高抬起，露出如天鹅般的脆弱颈项，喉咙中发着压抑的呻吟声。

“扣扣扣…”

“奇怪，明明显示有人在用啊，怎么没声音？是不是坏了啊？”

“那我们去找一下工作人员吧？”

门外又一道声音响起，这显示着门口不止一人在等厕所。

这时爆豪故意拽着绿谷的头发让他的上半身抵在门口，就这样跟外面的人仅隔着一扇门用力肏他，两人的肉体撞击着门，发出轻微的碰撞声，吓得绿谷连忙用双肘支着厕所门，避免身体接触。他还将下嘴唇咬住，万一对着门呻吟出声，绝对会被门外的人听到的！

见他不出声，门外的叩门声也响了几次，爆豪抵在绿谷的耳后呼吸了几下说。

“你不应一下吗？你再不应到时候就要有工作人员来开门了，然后就会看到你……”

后面的话不必多说绿谷都能知道爆豪要表达什么。他的脸色苍白极了，可能被发现的恐惧令他的身体微微颤抖。

在听到门口有即将离去的脚步声时，绿谷晃了，他连忙大喊出声。

“我吃坏肚子了！估计还要很久，你们先去别的车厢！”

“啧，有人就早应啊，真是的！憋死我了！”

听到外面的人一边骂骂咧咧一边逐渐走远，绿谷不自觉地松了一口气。全身一放松，身后死死咬住性器的穴口也松了不少，这让那根东西又趁机快速律动起来。

穴内敏感的一点被顶弄得实在受不了，绿谷手臂失力趴在门上，“嗯啊”的呻吟声从鼻尖止不住地冒了出来。

被肏弄的过程中肉穴内的水越出越多，本来干涩的甬道润滑不少，让爆豪的动作更加顺利。

“咕啾咕啾”的水声从两人相交的地方不停响起，随着新干线行驶的声音响起的，还有两人相互交织在一起的喘息声。

爆豪不停舔弄着绿谷白皙的后颈，用舌头舔舐几下后又用牙狠狠啃噬，也不在乎会在上面留下多少痕迹。

后颈的皮肤很敏感，随着身后那人的动作，绿谷的肉穴缩得越来越紧，他已经被肏弄得快要高潮了，而爆豪却还顶着他的前列腺撞得越来越快。

被发现的恐惧感以及因为害怕而更上一层的敏感度让快感不断堆积又堆积，这使他快要承受不住，只能用收缩肉穴来让体内的阴茎不要动得这么快。

爆豪自然懂得绿谷的想法，但他并没有放慢速度，反而使力抓紧对方的腰肢，下半身更加快速也更加用力地抽动起来，每一下都准确无误地顶在那点敏感点上，让身前这人嘴唇松了松，甜美细微带着压抑的呻吟声就从那两片被自己咬得布满齿痕的唇中渗出。

当快感堆积到了顶点，绿谷低叫着射了出来，他的腹部抵着门，精液也尽数射在门上，乳白色的浊液缓慢向下滑落，“滴滴答答”地落在地上。

肉穴将体内的性器咬得更紧了，久久无法松开。爆豪砸了砸舌也加快了撞击的速度，快速顶弄了十来下，低吼一声，也将自己的精液射入那张不懂得如何松嘴的小口里。

故意用龟头重重碾压前列腺等射精结束，在绿谷颤抖着双腿几乎站不稳的情况下才将自己的性器拔出，把性器上面的粘液和浊液都抹在被撞击得泛红的带着巴掌印的臀瓣后才将裤子穿上。随后从口袋里拿出一个小型肛塞，把没了性器堵住缓缓溢出白浊的穴口塞住。

“别让里面的精液漏出来，到时候裤子湿了，老可不会帮你收拾！”

说完后，他拍了拍裤腿上莫须有的灰尘就走了，只留浑身瘫软无力的绿谷一人在洗手间里清理一室狼藉。

3

新干线的速度很快，短短几个小时众人就到达目的地了。

下车的时候绿谷觉得两条腿就像面条一样软，要不是有意志强撑着，说不准都要直接瘫坐到地上。

这次修学旅行所居住的地方是一家温泉旅馆，毕竟北海道的温泉很是有名，也刚好有老师的家里在这里做温泉旅馆，所以可以打点折给这一届的国三学生。所以房间也是很充足，不用十几个人挤一间房。

这正合爆豪的意，要是太多人住一间，他还真不好继续对绿谷出手。要知道刚才在厕所的那一发，对于正值年轻的男人来说是远远不够的，最多也就只能塞塞牙缝，解解馋。

到达的时候正当中午，十月份的天虽然已经入秋，但午时的太阳依旧会晒得人的额头冒出密密麻麻的汗珠。

这就更不用提本身汗腺就发达的绿谷，他的身体在新干线的时候就已经因为过激的运动而分泌出许多汗液，湿答答黏糊糊的，更不用提肚子里还装着爆豪射入的精液，走路的时候甚至有肚子里液体在翻涌滚动的错觉。

浑身上下都没有一处是舒服的，他想到中午在旅馆里吃完午饭休息一下后就要集合出门，就有种眼前一黑的感觉。

他的身体素质本身就不算太好，运动量一直很少，身上肉最多的地方估计也就只有坐得久的臀部了。他现在已经很累了，不觉得等等还有体力出门。

果不其然，午饭吃完午休后，当所有人都起床集合了，就绿谷一人没有到，不过老师也没有纠结，让他在房间里好好休息就带着其余人走了。

在学校中犹如空气般的绿谷不在，也没有任何人觉得不适应，反而觉得理所当然。

……

绿发少年醒来的时候已是夕阳西下，出去玩的同学也差不多回来了，清净了一个下午的旅馆又热闹起来。进到房间的人看到绿谷傻愣愣地坐在铺上也愣了一下，随即当做没看到，原来在说什么依旧说什么。

爆豪本来没有跟绿谷一间，因为老师知道这两人关系不好，但是在各方面的因素下，这两人最后还是被分到一间，为了避免发生什么意外，这间的人数也特别少，只有四个人。

其他两人放下东西离开后爆豪才进门，他看着傻愣愣的绿谷轻笑一声，突然觉得那张蠢脸也没有这么碍眼。

不过这种感觉在绿谷抬眼望向自己后，浮现出恐惧的眼神中烟消云散。

他突然有种想要破坏什么的感觉，特别想要把所有的一切都破坏殆尽，他厌恶绿谷的那种眼神，那种会把那双绿眸的光亮遮掩住的那种惊恐，他更讨厌绿谷这样眼神是对着自己。

想要驱散心里那种难言的心情，果然只有做些什么才行，而心中的那股无名火仅有始作俑者才能浇散。

不过不急，反正修学旅行是七天六夜，时间还长着。

当所有人都收拾东西离开去餐厅准备吃晚饭后，绿谷才晃悠悠地爬起来。他踉踉跄跄地走到洗手间褪下裤子，手颤抖地伸向身后，手指头碰到被爆豪强硬塞到体内的肛塞尾部的圆形小环时手指缩瑟了一下，他担心万一被爆豪发现自己私自拔出这个肛塞下次会被肏弄得更加过分，但那东西令他难受得紧。

他思考了片刻，随后咬紧下唇通红着脸庞，用力一扯将在他体内呆了几乎一天的肛塞扯了出来。

后穴里还有早上爆豪射入其中的精液，过了一天被开拓得松软的甬道又恢复得紧致起来，拉着小环往外拉的阻力有些大，几经努力，肛塞被拔出的一瞬间“啵”的一声夹杂着细微的水声在安静的洗手间中响起。

头顶被羞耻的感觉弄得隐隐有烟冒起，绿谷看着手中混杂着透明肠液与浊色液体的肛塞，就像拿着个烫手山芋般巴不得扔掉，但他已经私自取下，也不敢再做出把这东西扔掉的举动，于是只能强忍着心中的不适将肛塞上的液体用洗手液清洗干净，擦干后收到裤子口袋里。

没有塞子堵着，在肉穴里呆了一天的浊液缓缓随着大腿向下蔓延，滑腻的感觉让绿谷赶紧抽纸沾了些水把浊液擦干。又坐在马桶上把两条腿高高抬起，将手指比成剪刀插入后穴，把里面残存的精液都导出。

自己处理事后的后穴他已经很习惯，没过多久就清理完，随便收拾一下赶忙也去餐厅吃晚饭了。

4

早上七点多天已大亮，绿谷被超级大猪排压得喘不过气的噩梦给惊醒，醒来后迷迷糊糊地看到的就是爆豪那张放大的面无表情的俊脸，但他依旧觉得这是梦，因为面前这张脸少见的没有拧在一起。

明明不做那些扭曲的表情就是一个帅哥呢。

绿谷在心中暗想。

只不过刚回过神来就发现眼前压着自己的爆豪并非梦而是现实，而他的后穴正被三根手指抽送扩张着，粘腻湿润，热意酥麻快感，一系列复杂的感觉在他清醒的一瞬间顺着尾椎骨极速向上，最终汇入脑中。

还在迷糊中的绿谷双唇一张，一声暧昧的呻吟即将破口而出，却被爆豪伸来的手紧紧捂住。

“唔……”

硝酸甘油的味道进入口鼻，有些刺激的味道让绿谷瞬间清醒，他连忙收声，脸上尽是惊慌的表情。

差一点，就只差一点他就大声呻吟出来了，一旦发出这么大的声响，肯定会把房间里的另外两人都吵醒的！

心有余悸的感觉令他的背部被冷汗弄湿，就连下身的穴口都收紧了不少。

本来就已经开拓得差不多，被这么一缩手指都得有些难受，爆豪不悦地皱起眉头，表情逐渐扭曲，直接把已经硬起的阴茎抵在收缩不已的穴口，缓缓插入到底。

强硬的插入让绿谷的头不禁向后抬起，头顶抵着地面腰部高高弓起，紧咬牙不敢出声，等到体内那根硬热的物体插到最里，卵蛋拍到臀部发出一声轻轻的“啪”声后，才瘫回铺上。

“呼，嘶……”

绿谷小声喘着气时，爆豪将唇抵在他的耳边，伸出舌头顺着耳廓细细舔舐，“啧啧”水声宛如从绿谷的脑子里直接响起。粗糙的舌头顺着耳朵的外围逐渐舔到耳洞，把整个耳朵都舔弄得湿漉漉的才停下。

“废久啊，你真有能耐，竟然敢在我没同意的情况下自己拔出来……”

刚睡醒时低沉沙哑的声音在耳旁响起，炙热的呼吸拂到湿透的耳朵上竟有点凉，绿谷情不自禁打了个寒战，他将脸扭向另一边，眼神游移。

“那是因为，肚子，肚子有点难受。”

绿谷是个不会说谎的人，他说谎时眼睛到处乱飘，表情十分僵硬，手指会不自觉地挠脸上的雀斑，而这一切爆豪都很清楚。

猩红的瞳孔眯了眯，金发少年并不多说而是不动声色地开始动起腰身，因为旁边有人他也不敢过猛，要知道他可不想让别人看去这个废物书呆子的身子，这个废物的身体只有自己能看！

下半身缓慢地抽送着，每一下都又慢又重，每一下都精准地顶到绿谷的前列腺，顶得绿谷想叫却又被爆豪的手捂得死死的，只能从鼻子里发出轻轻的闷哼声。

只有润滑液的甬道逐渐出水，穴道里盛不住的淫液从两人交合处向下滑落，滑落到爆豪事先就已经铺好的毛巾上。今天只是修学旅行的第二天，他也不想让绿谷接下来的几天都要在布满两人体液的床上睡觉，就算这个废物不介意，他也会觉得有些恶心。

卵蛋拍在臀部的“啪啪”声慢而有节奏地回响在寂静的室内，两人粗重的呼吸声混杂着“啧啧”水声此起彼伏。

墙上时钟的指针渐渐地指向七点半点，室内另外两个同学翻了翻身，估摸着没过多久就会醒来。

在沉睡的同学面前被爆豪肏弄的绿谷全身敏感得不行，耳朵也立得高高的，屋内有什么风吹草动都会紧张得缩紧后穴，令爆豪舒爽不已。

“唔唔唔……”

绿谷发现了隔壁两人的动静吓得直摇头，眼中的生理性泪水顺着眼角滑落沾湿枕头，只不过他被金发少年死死地捂着嘴无法说话。

似乎感受到绿谷想说什么，爆豪的手松了松。本来推拒着爆豪胸膛的手连忙握住对方放在自己嘴唇上方的手。

“小胜，求求你，不要在、在这里，我们换个、个地方搞不好，他们快醒了！”

他被体内的阴茎顶得话都说不利索，苦苦哀求。

爆豪停下动作，故意用眼神巡视了一圈不大的房间，随后看了看拉门，脸上浮现出漫不经心的笑容，声音故作苦恼。

“你看，这里就这么小，你不想让他们看到我在肏你也行。那就到门外去，让路过的人都看到你是怎么被我肏得啊啊叫？”

绿谷猛烈地摇着脑袋，圆圆的绿眸瞪得大大的，里面写满了惊恐与拒绝。

身边的人又翻了个身，隐隐还有咂嘴的声音，看来是要醒了。受到惊吓的绿谷后穴夹得越来越紧，连爆豪都觉得有些疼。

“啧。”

他砸了砸舌，让绿谷的双腿在自己的身后环紧点，随后就着这个姿势站起。

全身的重量都在两人的交合处，强烈的刺激让绿谷差点惊叫出声，他连环住爆豪的脖颈，咬着呀把尖叫吞进肚子里，喉间发出“咕，咕”的声音。

其实爆豪已经想好哪里是可以躲藏的地方，只不过他故意不告诉绿谷，他就是喜欢看这个废物紧张兮兮到有些崩溃的蠢脸，这样可以让他一天的心情都非常愉悦。

就像现在他的心情可好了，感觉一个队的敌人在面前，他都能把对方炸成渣。

“咔嚓”一声轻响，爆豪拉开镶嵌在墙里的衣柜，因为多人住一间，大家的行李都放在行李箱里，反而没人用这个衣柜，衣柜里只有备用被子，刚好可以供两人做一些刺激的运动。

关上衣柜门，将人放在柔软的被子上，爆豪压下身子把绿谷身上旅馆里提供的浴衣彻底剥开，低头就将跟衣服布料摩擦而红肿挺立的肉粒叼进嘴里，用虎牙轻轻磨咬着，同时腰身不停地快速抽插着。

“啪啪啪”的声音在衣柜里响起，狭小的空间里温度逐渐攀升，熏得绿谷脸颊通红两眼迷离，红润的嘴唇大张舌头微微吐出并且不停地喘着气。

灼热的空气让他的脑子糊成一片，就算这样他也保持着最后一丝理智，强迫自己压制住即将破口而出的呻吟。

衣柜的门挺结实的，至少两人交媾的声音不会传出，一旦叫出声的话那可就不一样了。

门外传来悉悉索索的声音，想来是另外两个人醒了。

突如其来的声音令绿谷混沌的头脑瞬间清明了不少，因为怕被发现的恐惧，放在两侧拉扯被子的手不由自主地环上爆豪的身子，两条细长的腿也紧紧地绕着对方的背部，紧得爆豪寸步难行。

不过他也不恼，而是悠哉地欣赏着绿谷彷徨的表情，掐着对方腰肢的手移到富有肉感的臀部，大力捏了一下。

臀部传来的剧痛感让绿谷差点失声惊叫，他连忙收回手捂住自己的嘴，硬生生地把惊叫堵回喉咙里。

他忍不住瞪了一眼压在自己身上的人，只不过双颊潮红，眼神含泪的他做出这个动作没有任何的威慑性反而有种妩媚的感觉，撩得爆豪还插在绿谷体内的阴茎又涨了一圈，比之前更硬了。

“嗯……”

肉穴本身就被撑得满满的，这一次更是被撑得没有一点缝隙，他轻哼出声，双眸却紧张地盯着门口处。

衣柜外的两人已经醒来，似乎在穿衣服，期间还聊了几句，只不过衣柜的门隔音效果意外地不错，听得不是很清晰，只能听到只言片语。

听那些断断续续的词汇，似乎是在聊绿谷和爆豪竟然已经起床了。

被提到的绿谷自然很紧张，额头上都冒出了密密麻麻的冷汗，在班级里他虽然特别没有存在感，但是在四人间的旅馆里，有什么动作果然还是会被注意到。

门外两人换好衣服后还不走，坐在地上就开始聊起天来。绿谷紧张得肛口死死扣住爆豪的阴茎，虽然动起来有些艰辛，但是爆豪已经无法忍耐，他开始缓慢抽插起来。

全身处于警备状态的绿谷被这么一动，身体敏感得不行的他不住抖动着，环在爆豪背后的脚趾蜷缩着，双手紧紧捂着自己的嘴唇不住地摇头。

眼角染上一丝红晕，看起来勾人极了，在金发少年的抽送下绿发少年的紧绷的身子骨渐渐软了下来，就连缩紧的后穴都放松了不少，加上已经被调教得顺服的甬道内不停地分泌着的肠液，让体内那根又硬又热的棍子来回动得更加顺畅。

屋内的两人似乎在说什么笑话，笑得特别开心，其中有一个夸张得不停用手拍着地面。虽然不可能，但是迷迷糊糊中，绿谷总觉得地面上的震动似乎传到了自己的后背，麻得他感觉背部有些麻痒。

敏感点不停被戳弄划圈，被重重的一下一下地顶撞着，红肿的乳尖被锋利的犬齿啃噬着，密闭的空间内温度又上升不少。

不止绿谷被灼热的空气闷得浑身直冒汗水，连身下的备用被褥都浸湿了，就连爆豪的身上也不停地滴落着汗水。

金发少年的身材很好，从衣橱缝隙上射进的光线中可以看到结实的腹肌上被汗水浸得发亮，汗珠从额头顺着脸颊向下滑落，在凹陷的锁骨内打了个转后滑落至胸前，最后因为地心引力的作用“滴答滴答”地滴在绿谷白皙的腹部上。

明明自己的身体也很热，热得连呼出的气体都泛着白，但身上这人抵在自己身上夹杂着硝酸甘油味的汗水却像是滚烫的沸水般更加炙热，热得他每被滴到一滴就会情不自禁地挺起胸膛，从他的视线看来，就像自己主动把乳头送到对方的嘴里，羞耻极了。

身下两人相交的地方一片泥泞，爆豪快速地抽动着，他们相交的地方被快速的撞击拍打得到处细碎的白色泡沫，不停被卵蛋撞击的臀部早已一片通红，上面还隐隐有一块掐痕。

绿谷突然供起背部，身体的弧度宛如一座线条优美的小桥，他一腿死死环住爆豪的背部，一腿伸向空气中，小腿肚绷成一条线，脚趾用力蜷起，力度大得圆润的指头都泛起了红。

他的头像后仰去，露出脆弱白皙的颈部，甬道内的软肉无法控制地痉挛收缩着，身体微微抽搐。

爆豪当然知道这是什么了，废久快到了，而他因为外面有人正在强忍着快感的侵袭，但是他越是这样，爆豪就越兴奋。

他性奋极了，他就喜欢看绿谷这样的蠢脸，喜欢看他隐忍的表情，想要反抗却不敢最后沉溺其中的脸，单单这样的神情就能令爆豪硬得要死。

他也感觉自己快射了，不过他想让废久和自己一起高潮，想看废久因为快感和羞耻感崩溃得泣不成声的蠢样。

这么想着，他的手伸到绿谷的下腹，用力扣住肿胀得几欲喷发的秀气肉柱的根部，硬生生的将即将射出的精液禁锢其中，然后加快了抽插的速度。要不是两人下方有被褥撑着，估计都会因为他们的动作响起“吱呀吱呀”的声音。

衣柜门外响起了走路声以及拉门开启的声音，最后是“砰”的一声关门声。

想来他们的室友是走了。

这么一想，绿谷大大松了一口气，紧绷的神经一旦松懈下来，如潮水般涌来的快感瞬间侵占了他所有的神经。

层层叠叠的快感从脊椎骨一路向上窜去，被吮吸得红肿了两倍的乳头也酥麻得不行，就另一边连被冷落在空气中的乳尖碰到湿热的空气都会产生酥酥麻麻的快感。

他头皮发麻，想要高潮，肉柱的根部却被那双汗湿的大手扣住，一旦知道外面没人他就松懈下来，断断续续的呻吟声。

“嗯，唔……放，放手……啊……”

高潮被扼住的感觉让绿谷不禁扭动腰身，企图甩开禁锢他的那只大手，在狭窄的空间中他的动作不能摆动得很大，自然甩不开那只手。

他的扭动让爆豪爽得喘着粗气，空闲的那只手用力地拍在绿谷乱动的屁股上。

“啪啪”的巴掌声在空气中回荡，吓得绿谷窒息了一瞬，随即想到外面没人，又恢复了呼吸。

眼泪不停从他的眼眶滑落，糊的满脸都湿漉漉的，就连纤长的眼睫毛都沾上了好几滴细碎泪珠。

一旦放松下来，他的泪水就像断了线的珠子一样不停地滑落，就算他想要抑制住都没有办法，谁让他的泪腺过于发达。

就算绿谷哭得鼻尖红红很是可爱，爆豪都没有放过他，而是像没有情感的机器人一样不停挺动着下身，拍屁股的动作也没有停止。

直到他觉得自己差不多快射了才停下动作，两手改握绿谷细瘦的腰肢开始最后的冲刺，虽然绿谷的肉茎被松开了但是被扣得久了，一时无法顺利出精，只能等待又一波的快感冲击。

强烈的快感让绿谷的两条腿都绷直在空气中，爆豪的速度越来越快，整个衣柜都承受不住地发出了“吱呀”的声响，所幸外面没人，不会有人听到这两人如此激烈的性爱。

最后一阵快速地抽送，爆豪抵着绿谷的前列腺就这样射了出来，微凉的液体射入剧烈收缩的甬道中，灭顶的快感让绿谷压底声音尖叫着也射了出来。

完事后的爆豪撸了一把头发，把额前的刘海都撩起，他甩了甩头发，将头顶的汗珠甩开就打开衣柜门出去，徒留身上一塌糊涂的绿谷喘着气瘫在衣柜中。

TBC.


End file.
